


Photo Shoot

by Dainonico



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Fashion & Couture, M/M, Nude Modeling, Photo Shoots, Photography, Roleplay, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, TKS, TKSevents, TsukaSen Week, Tsukasen, Underwear, tkstsukasenweek, tkstsukasenweekjan2021, tsusen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dainonico/pseuds/Dainonico
Summary: Senku gasped and hugged himself when the photographer suddenly said that. He hadn’t been modeling for long; it was an opportunity that popped right in front of his eyes with the promise of thousands of dollars in exchange for him using provocative male underwear.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46
Collections: TsukaSen Week January 2021





	Photo Shoot

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I'm taking part in the TsukaSen Week from TKS!!!! 
> 
> Day 1: Fashion
> 
> Hope you like it!!!

“Just like that.” 

_ Click. _

“Exactly, lift your t-shirt. That 's it.”

_ Click. _

“You’re gorgeous.”

_ Click. _

“Now remove your underwear.” 

“What?” Senku gasped and hugged himself when the photographer suddenly said that. He hadn’t been modeling for long; it was an opportunity that popped right in front of his eyes with the promise of thousands of dollars in exchange for him using provocative male underwear. He wasn’t proud of that, but the blonde was desperate for some extra bucks in order to pay for his college; Byakuya had been out of the country since three years ago and Senku was ashamed of asking his father for more money. 

It was for his studies, but he wanted to take care of himself. 

The photo shoots were always indoors and the tall brunette always had the set and props ready for him, with different background sheets, light diffusers and umbrellas for changing the light without having to add or remove large spot lights of flashes. 

“Are you removing ir or not?” He asked again, this time glaring at the blonde away from the camera lens and heavily sighing. “I don’t have your time, you know?”

Senku was lost at words. He knew the photos were provocative and already a success in some male magazines, but to fully remove his underwear? It was too much. “I-I don’t think I can do that.”

“Why not?” 

“Because I’m a model Tsukasa, not a porn actor.” He hugged himself and twisted his lips. “I think we better stop this shoot.” 

Tsukasa arched an eyebrow and took some more photos of the blonde with his pouting face while chuckling a bit, he really enjoyed to see him annoyed. “Are you sure? Then you don’t want to be a professional model.” 

“Of course I want to!” 

“Then showed me how much you want it.” Tsukasa sat on his knees, looking at the blonde through the camera’s lens. “Remove your underwear.” 

“But isn’t the underwear part of the campaign?” Senku’s heart was beating faster by the second, noticing how his cheeks were blushing red and he slightly turned his sight to one side, averting the photographer’s look. 

“Indeed, but I want to take some photos of you while sliding the underwear off your legs.” His grin was wider and he got a little bit closer, still pointing at him. “Go on. Do it.” 

“Tsukasa...I don’t know.” The blonde squeezed his legs together. 

The brunette sighed deeply and stood up to accomodate the camera on the nearby tripod, he just made sure that the lens was directly focusing on his model before turning on the video mode. “I’ll give you one more opportunity.” He coldly said, tying his long brown hair into a perfect ponytail and walking towards the door to lock it before continuing talking. “You could be a great model, Senku, you just need to show off a little bit more.” He laughed. “And also to treat me nicely, if not…” The brunette shrugged his shoulders. “Then this is your last time working with us.” 

“What?” Never before had Senku noticed how time was so much like water; that it could pass so slowly, a drop at a time, even freeze or rush by in a blink of an eye. He was at a loss of words and he gulped hard the moment the photographer returned by his side, just sitting in front of him and spreading his legs open with a quick movement. “S-Stop!”

“Are you sure? If I stop…” Tsukasa got a hold of the black underwear’s elastic band and teasingly yanked it to let it hit the blonde’s soft skin. “Then your career is over.” The brunette got a grip of the model’s chin, leaning his face forward until their foreheads were brushing against each other. “What are you going to choose? Obeying me? Or losing your modeling career?”

Senku wanted to push him away, to get out of the room and forget about the whole ordeal, but in his cruel reality he needed the job as there were bills to pay. “Is this a one time thing?”

“No darling, is everytime I want.” Tsukasa was getting lost into those sad crimson eyes, licking his own lips and just waiting for the right words. 

“But…”

“I’ll treat you nicely and I’ll also give you so much more work.” Tsukasa’s face was just inches away from the blonde’s. “Be mine and I’ll give you the world.” 

The clock was ticking on the wall; it was measured and constant and Senku knew he had to make a decision right then and there. He was already regretting everything, but Tsukasa was an important photographer, having his approval and being his favorite was sure a lifetime opportunity; every single one of his favorite pets were transformed into international lovers and if being nice with him was what the blonde needed, then Senku could swallow his pride for a time and do what he was ask to. 

“Fine…” He shyly saids while glaring at those hazel eyes that resembled the autumn leaves. “I’ll do it.” 

“You won’t regret it, dear.” Tsukasa smiled and finally broke the space that was between them, brushing their lips together and forcing his tongue inside the blonde’s mouth. It was a messy, lewd and intense kiss; the brunette had wanted him since so long and the model was finally his, he couldn’t believe it and was especially excited about that. “Strip for me…” He whispered in Senku's ear and kissed it when noticing how cute the young man was trembling under his touch. 

There was no turning back. At least not now. 

He nodded and stood up, slowly removing the t-shirt and tossing it on the floor and sliding down the black pair of undies that the photographer was so insistent of seeing away from his body. Senku tried to hug himself once he was completely naked in front of him, but Tsukasa didn’t allow it.

“You’re beautiful.” He said while using his hands to push his knees apart and he moved closer, pressing his warm thigh as he looked up into the crimson eyes, noticing with the brush of his fingers how Senku’s cock was slowly awakening. “You seemed to like this sort of attention.” 

“It’s not like I had any other choice.”

“Yes you had.” Tsukasa chuckled. “To ruin your career.” He leaned his face closer once again. “But I like that you preferred success.” They held their intense gaze for a brief moment before the photographer’s lust overtook his inhibitions and he forced them to become entangled in a long, deep kiss. 

Senku mewled softly into his mouth as their tongues danced and Tsukasa continued caressing those thighs that he was finding to love too much. The escalating passion was soon halted and the brunette was glad when his model started cooperating, clearly liking the treatment and moving his mouth with a great rythmn. 

Tsukasa’s hands were caressing everything, pinching the nipples, squeezing the fatty waist and caressing the small balls that looked so lonely under the already hard and leaking cock; everything was perfect and Senku was even squirming for more, moving his body closer to get embraced and lost into the brunette’s strong arms.

Then Tsukasa stopped everything and stood up. “Don’t you think I’ll be the only one doing all the job, you also have to do your part.” He unbuckled his belt and with a quick movement dropped his pants and underwear down to his knees, presenting his hard and throbbing cock to the surprised blonde. “Go on. Suck it.” 

“What!, But…”

The photographer yanked the goldilocks and forced Senku’s mouth until his lips were touching the cock’s head. “I won’t repeat it again…” 

He knew he didn’t have a choice in the matter. He accepted this strange deal and now it was too late to back out of it. 

The cock in front of him was huge and he whined lowly by thinking that it was impossible for it to be inside of him, but after noticing the fiery hazel gaze; Senku poked out his tongue and started giving soft kitty licks on the head, just drinking the few drops of precum and sensing how salty it was. He began sucking the tip while one hand curled around the thick shaft, stroking it up and down while his head started bobbing; it was too much and impossible for him to swallow it whole, just stuck in the middle and looking up with an ashamed look on his face. 

“You better coated it in saliva as it’s going right inside of you.” 

Those words frightened the blonde and he just continued bobbing his head until he withdrew, Senku’s lips were sliding back up the turgid shaft, curling into a sad smile as he released the glistening cock from his mouth, but still holding it firmly from the base. Senku then lowered his head and extended his tongue to press it into the brunette’s balls; his dazzling crimson eyes were staring from either side of the wet cock and he could hear Tsukasa’s loud groans, clearly enjoying the treatment. 

“Mmm.” Tsukasa moaned, reaching out to push a strand of green-tipped hair out of the model’s face as he continued bobbing up and down the cock with increasing intensity. “You’re good at this. Are you sure you aren’t a whore?” He teased. 

Senku removed his lips from the throbbing member and gasped, his left hand was traveling freely up and down the saliva-soaked shaft. “I think I did it.”

“And you want praise?” He softly brushed the goldilocks before pulling away from Senku’s grasp, he removed entirely the lower fabrics, tossing them on the floor and walked towards a small closet where he kept his bag, quickly finding a bottle of lube and squeezing some on his fingers. “Up on the couch and spread your cheeks.” 

“Why do you keep giving me orders?”

“Because you’re my bitch.” A dark cold stare was directed towards the model’s body. 

Senku just gulped hard and did as told; he was embarrassed by the whole treatment and even more than his face and body were recorded for the photographer to do as he pleased with that material; the promise of a great modeling future versus having his face plastered in every porn site was huge. And the blonde was afraid of both outcomes. 

The model got on his knees, hiding his face against the couch’s arm and lifting his hips, out spreading his hole with both hands so the brunette could have a perfect view of the winking pink void. 

Tsukasa sat right behing him, rubbing his already lube-coated cock up and down the model’s ass crack and across his puckered hole and began an increasing and intrusive dance of rubbing along it and poking at it with his prick; just admiring how the body beneath him was already trembling and squirming under the touch. 

Senku was surely giving a good show of wanting and needing. “Are you sure you’re a virgin? You sure act like a slut in heat.” The model’s body was driving him wild and before Senku could answer him, Tsukasa just pushed his hard length inside, without any other preparation but loving how the tight walls were slowly making way for his hard length. 

“Wait! Tsu...Ah!” Senku was already crying and pressing his face against the soft fabric. “It hurts!”

“Does it? Then you didn’t do a good job on sucking my cock.” Tsukasa was already perfectly rooted inside and the small body was arching his back and bucking against him; the brunette just yanked his hair to control him. “Shut up and take it.” 

Senku kept crying but at least he was glad that the photographer gave him some time to get used to the rough invasion; he bit his bottom lip and started softly moaning once the brunette started rocking his hips. 

It was a sudden and quick dance with moans and mewls escaping their mouths and echoing across the studio; Tsukasa got a tight grip of the fatty hips and he withdrew before plunging back in. Letting a series of soft gasps as his hips rose and fell repeately; Senku grapped tightly the couch’s fabric and his small cock was cutely bouncing against his stomach and making a mess underneath him. 

The cock was sliding in and out of the hot and lube filled void with increasing speed and suddenly Tsukasa pulled out once more, to turned the blonde’s body in one quick movement so their eyes could meet, before fucking harder against his now abused hole and wrapping a hand around the small length that was so desperately lonely and swollen with precum leaking in long pearly strings. 

“Tsu…” Senku placed an arm over his eyes and he kept moaning. “Tsu..kasa...ah! I’m going to...I’m so...please.”

“I know, dear.” He said while spreading even more the blonde’s legs continued driving his hard cock right inside; his balls were striking the pink melons with every single thrust and then it happened. Tsukasa couldn’t hold it in anymore and poured his milk seed right inside, invading Senku’s body with everything he got and forcing a small tummy bulge, but the best part was that the photographer never stopped stroking the blonde’s cock and the model came so beautifully right after him; clamping feverishly around the hard shaft and scattering his own cum right against their chests while removing his arm and glaring at the hazel eyes that were owning his body so rudely. 

They remained in silence for a while; just battling each other with their eyes and gasping loudly while trying to recover their breaths. 

Tsukasa placed his palm against Senku’s puffy cheek and simply said. “ _ Doraemon.” _

Senk laughed and wrapped both arms around the brunette’s neck before pulling him closer, to kiss him so sweetly and slowly, to taste his pretty mouth and moan a little bit inside while still feeling the cock inside. “You were so rough.” He pouted. 

“You asked for rough.” Tsukasa chuckled and kissed him more. 

“Yeah, but I didn’t know that it was going to happen here at work.” 

“It was better to surprise you.” 

“I knew it! There was no other reason for me to remove the underwear.” Senku bit the brunette’s lips. “You’re so dumb.” 

“You love me.”

“So much, even if you don’t deserve it.”

  
  


_ Let’s play a game...in public you’re his prince...and in private you’re his slut.  _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can join us in the TKS discord server!!!  
> https://discord.gg/t8xfhCVW


End file.
